1972–73 Ottawa Nationals season
The 1972–73 Ottawa Nationals season was the Nationals first season, as they were one of the original teams in the newly created WHA. The Nationals would play the season in Ottawa, but transferred their playoff games to Toronto. Due to low attendance in Ottawa, an arena lease dispute and much better attendance in their two playoff games in Toronto, where they averaged over 5000 fans per game, the Nationals would relocate to Toronto permanently beginning in the 1973-74, and the club would be renamed the Toronto Toros. Offseason The Nationals were originally owned by Doug Michel, with rumours he would place the team in either Hamilton or Toronto, however, and he placed the club in Ottawa. After the team was placed to play in Ottawa, Nick Trbovich became the majority owner, with Michel running hockey operations. The club was placed in the six team Eastern Division, with the top four clubs earning a playoff berth. The Nationals hired former Toronto Maple Leafs player Billy Harris to coach the team. Ottawa's top signing was Wayne Carleton, who had previously played with the Maple Leafs, Boston Bruins and California Golden Seals in the NHL. Regular season The first game in the WHA was a match between the Nationals and the Alberta Oilers at the Civic Centre, with Alberta winning the game 7-4 on October 11, 1972. Ottawa recorded their first victory in their fourth game, a 6-2 decision over the Chicago Cougars. The Nationals would eventually find themselves a season high two games over .500 with a 12-10-1 record before falling into a long slump, in which the club had a record of 7-21-3 in their next 31 games and see themselves in last place in the Eastern Division. Ottawa would play very good hockey down the stretch, and finish the season at 35-39-4, earning 74 points and the fourth and final playoff position. Attendance was an issue for the club though, as they drew an average of just over 3000 fans per game, as the team was competing against the very popular Ottawa 67's OHA team for fans. Offensively, Ottawa was led by Carleton, who scored a team high 42 goals and 49 assists for 91 points, which ranked him tenth in league scoring. Twenty year old Gavin Kirk had a very good season, earning 68 points in 78 games, while Bob Charlebois earned 64 points. On the blueline, Brian Gibbons had 42 points to lead the way, while Rick Cunningham had 41 points, and a team high 121 penalty minutes. In goal, Gilles Gratton had the majority of playing time, winning a team high 25 games and posting a 3.71 GAA. Les Binkley backed him up, earning 10 wins and a GAA of 3.72. Season standings Game log Playoffs The Nationals would open the playoffs with a best of seven series against the New England Whalers, who had a league high 94 points. The series opened up with two games in New England, and the Whalers took advantage of their home ice, defeating Ottawa 6-3 and 4-3 to take a two game series lead. The series moved to Maple Leaf Gardens in Toronto, as the Nationals ownership decided to move their playoff games from Ottawa due to attendance problems. The Nationals use their "home ice" advantage in the third game, defeating the Whalers 4-2 to get back into the series, however, New England easily defeated Ottawa in the fourth game 7-3 to take a 3-1 series lead. The Whalers would close out the series in the fifth game back in New England, as they beat Ottawa 5-4 in overtime to eliminate the Nationals. New England Whalers 4, Ottawa Nationals 1 Player stats Regular season ;Scoring leaders ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring leaders ;Goaltending Team Roster *Wayne Carleton *Gavin Kirk *Bob Charlebois *Guy Trottier *Bob Leduc *Steve King *Tom Martin *Brian Gibbons *Rick Sentes *Rick Cunningham *Jack Gibson *Ron Climie *Brian Conacher *Ken Stephanson *Tom Simpson *Mike Anthony Boland *Mike Amodeo *Steve Warr *Chris Meloff *Ron Riley *John Donnelly *Merv Haney *Gilles Gratton *Les Binkley *Frank Blum Ad Gallery 72-73WHAOttawaAd.jpg 72-73WHAQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto See also * 1972–73 WHA season References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *Ottawa Nationals Attendance Figures (Archived 2009-10-21) Category:1972 in hockey Category:1973 in hockey Category:Ottawa Nationals season